¿Y como es el?
by PrincesaLuna23
Summary: Otro song fic. Es una historia anexa a Pensando en Ti Thinking of you , es un antes y despues pero con Ben de protagonista, espro que les guste .


**¿Y como es el?**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, es esto solo para pasar el tiempo. "¿Y como es el?" De José Luís Perales tampoco me pertenece.**

**Referencias: BLABLA (NEGRITA): letra de la canción**

* * *

El sentía que algo no andaba bien, sino no le hubiera mandado ese mensaje a su celular. "te espero esta tarde en mi casa, debo hablar algo importante con vos", era todo lo que decía. El se preocupaba por ella mas de lo común, pues el la amaba pero no estaba seguro si ella sentía lo mismo por el. Llego a la casa de ella, lo recibió con una sonrisa pues hacia tiempo que no iba de visita por esos lados, estaba ella sola en su casa y eso lo incomodaba, se sentaron en sala y por un buen tiempo ella no hablaba, el solo la miraba, la conocía muy bien y solo era esperar a que ella le contara sus problemas

**Mirándote a los ojos juraría  
que tienes algo nuevo que contarme.  
Empieza ya mujer no tengas miedo,  
quizá para mañana sea tarde,  
quizá para mañana sea tarde.  
**

-Ben estoy enamorada- dijo

El corazón de Ben latía rápido, estaba seguro de lo que había escuchado

-¿Enamorada de quien?- le pregunto

-Tú ya lo conoces, no te va a ser difícil de adivinar

-A ver, de seguro es alguien de tu escuela, rubio, alto, inteligente, buen deportista, y de buena familia, como a vos te gustan

-No nada que ver, pensa un poquito más, lo conoces muy bien

-Castaño, estatura media, un poco molesto, pero maduro y un buen jugador de fútbol

-No Ben, ¿en quien pensaste la segunda vez?

-En un tonto que sabia que estaba detrás de ti, en nadie mas- "maldición" pensó, no era el- ¿Y me vas a decir quien es?

Ella lo tenia impaciente, iba a gritar si no le contaba quien era.

-¿No me lo vas a decir?

-Bueno esta bien es…

**  
¿Y Cómo es él?  
¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?  
¿De dónde es?  
¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?  
Pregúntale,  
¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?  
Es un ladrón, que me ha robado todo.  
**

-Bueno esta bien es Kevin

-¿Kevin?- ahora si el la había perdido

-¿Ben estas bien?- notando la expresión de su rostro

-Si Gwen, estoy bien, te cuento además que nos arreglamos con Julie, y ya somos novios

-Te felicito- lo abraza – pronto Kevin y yo también lo seremos

-Si, lo se- si la había perdido

En un principio le pareció una tortura verlos a ellos dos tan próximos, pero comprendió que si ella era feliz no podía arruinarle su felicidad. Trato hacer de Kevin el caballero que Gwen siempre había soñado, el se iba a encargar que ella fuera feliz sin el.

**  
¿Y cómo es él?  
¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?  
¿De dónde es?  
¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?  
Pregúntale,  
¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?  
Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo.  
**

Termino la preparatoria, ella lo llamo como aquel día, cuando le había contado que estaba enamorada de Kevin; el fue a su casa y la encontró mas feliz que nunca. Ella le contó que Kevin le había propuesto matrimonio. Para el fue como un baldazo de agua fría, pero que mas podía hacer, el solo la quería ver feliz. El día de la boda llego, la novia no aparecía en el altar y todos se preguntaban donde estaba. El la busca y la encuentra todavía en la habitación de la novia caminando de un lado a otro.

-Ben no estoy segura de lo que voy a hacer

-Gwen, no importa, es tu decisión de dejar o seguir con Kevin; yo te apoyare en todo para que seas feliz…

La boda fue una de las más bellas que pudo haberse hecho en la ciudad. Ella saludaba a todos sus amigos y familiares con Kevin, su esposo. El solo la observaba a lo lejos, lleno de dolor, pudo haber sido el pero el destino no lo quiso.

-Amor mira, atrape el ramo- decía Julie llena de felicidad

-Que bien amor, que te parece si nos vamos al salón mis padres nos esperan allá.

-Si mi vida- le da un tierno beso en los labios

El se retira con Julie, su "novia", hacia el salón de la recepción, mientras pequeñas gotas de lluvia estaban empezando a caer.**  
**

**Arréglate mujer se te hace tarde  
y llévate el paraguas por si llueve.  
Él te estará esperando para amarte  
y yo estaré celoso de perderte.  
**

-Ben yo te amo, no te cases con Julie por favor- le dijo ella llorando

El no dijo ni una sola palabra solo la miro a los ojos, y después ella salio corriendo, dejo que se fuera otra vez, ellos ya no eran ni niños, ni adolescentes, no estaban para cometer errores. Ella se fue al baño, puso su mejor cara y se maquillo un poco para ocultar sus lagrimas; el volvió a la pequeña habitación del párroco, donde se estaba preparando para la boda, termino de arreglar su traje y salio, sentía que no podía verla porque sabia que podría cometer una estupidez

**  
Y abrígate, te sienta bien ese vestido gris.  
Sonríete, que no sospeche que has llorado.**

**Y déjame que vaya preparando mi equipaje.  
Perdóname si te hago otra pregunta.**

****

10 años pasaron, y el todos los días leía su carta, esa carta donde ella se despedía de el. Últimamente su carácter no era el mismo y eso preocupaba mucho a su esposa. Un día Julie, sin que el se diera cuenta, busco esa carta, esa carta que el vivía leyendo y que empeoraba cada vez mas su estado de animo. Julie no podía creer lo que Ben le había ocultado durante tantos años, se sintió una basura. Busco el arma que tenía guardada en su armario y se dirigió a la casa de Gwen, mientras reía como una loca.

****

¿Y cómo es él?  
¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?  
¿De dónde es?  
¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?  
Pregúntale,  
¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?  
Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo.

El se encontraba viendo la tumba de ella, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estaba tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta que dos personas se acercaban detrás de el

-No entiendo, ella tan llena de vida, ¿Cómo pudo tomar esa decisión?

-Ben, por cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarnos- decía Kevin

-Gracias- dijo con una voz apagada

-Espérame en el auto, quiero hablar con el a solas- dijo Gwen

Kevin le da un tierno beso y se dirige a su auto, Gwen solo se arrodilla en la tumba de Julie y le deja un ramo de siemprevivas (*)

-Perdóname, se que soy la culpable de todo, esa lapida debería tener mi nombre-

-No Gwen, ella de alguna forma sabía que no la amaba.

-Ben lo digo por la carta, Julie me lo contó antes de suicidarse; me decía que una y otra vez leías esa carta.

-Se que la leyó por eso tomo esta decisión

-Ben, ¿también me amabas?

-Como no amarte, hubiera muerto una y otra vez con tal de que no sufrieras

-Pero, ¿como no me lo dijiste?- sus ojos llenos de lagrimas mostraban su enojo con el- yo te amaba desde que éramos unos niños

-Yo también te amaba de niño, pero pensé que tu no por eso siempre me mantuve al margen.

-Busque novio, me case con el para olvidarte y aun así no te olvide, te mostré mis sentimientos y no los correspondiste, y ahora me dices que me amabas así como así, no es justo

- Gwen yo hice un juramento a los 15 años, y ese fue dejarte ser feliz con Kevin

Gwen quedo pálida, miraba como Ben se retiraba del cementerio y se dirigía a su auto, todo este tiempo el la amo y no hizo nada para luchar por ella. Lo único que hizo fue llorar, fue a donde estaba su marido y regreso a su casa. Por unos meses todo parecía normal, ella y Ben se distanciaron y no se volvieron a ver mas desde lo ocurrido en el cementerio; hasta que una enfermedad terminal acabo con la vida de Kevin. Pero Ben esta vez no estuvo a su lado.

**¿Y cómo es él?  
¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?  
¿De dónde es?  
¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?  
Pregúntale,  
¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?  
Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo.**

Dos años mas pasaron; el estaba sentado en un pequeño banco del parque, a su lado estaba ella dormida, era un ángel. El y ella sufrieron mucho en el pasado y se merecían un poco de felicidad. Todavía no podía creer que la única persona a quien amo toda su vida estaba al lado de el, esta vez no la perdería tan fácilmente. Ella despierta de su profundo sueño.

-Creo que me quede dormida

-Si, dormías como un ángel amor

Ella le sonríe y acaricia su vientre, todavía no se nota, pero los dos están ansiosos con la llegada de su primer hijo. El le da un tierno beso, ya son felices y lo que les depare el futuro a el no le importa porque sabe que los tres van a ser muy felices desde ahora.

* * *

**N/a: hola soy yo otra vez!!! Con nueva historia, esto seria como un anexo a Pensando en Ti (Thinking of **

**You), es como un antes y después de esa historia pero contado desde los sentimientos de Ben. Espero que les guste. Hace rato que tenia la idea de hacer un fic con esta canción, ya se que es vieja pero me gusta mucho y yo creo que quedaba bien hacer un songfic de Ben 10 con esta canción. Espero reviews diciéndome si les gusto o no así trato de mejorar. Nos vemos =)**

**(*)A estas flores las llamamos así en mi país por eso dejo acá otros nombres con los que se pueden conocerse estas platas: Inmortal, Siempreviva, Flor de paja, Flor de papel.**


End file.
